Several studies show that schizophrenic patients, after a drug free interval, respond to reinstatement of neuroleptics with changes in behavior, symptoms, and cognitive reorganization. To better understand this phenomenon, we analyzed a set of serial measurements of the response by schizophrenics to reinstatement of neuroleptics.